Olefin block copolymers (OBCs) are useful for producing soft compounds such as soft-touch articles. OBCs find application in soft compounds such as overmolded grips because the block architecture of the OBC results in good tensile strength, compression set and temperature resistance. To make soft compositions (i.e., compositions with a low durometer value and/or a low Shore A hardness value), OBCs are mixed with an oil. When exposed to elevated temperature, however, these oil-extended compositions can exhibit tackiness. Tack is problematic because it produces undesirable haptics (stickiness) and/or undesirable surface appearance in articles fabricated from these compounds.
A need exists for oil-extended OBC compositions with low, or no, tack. A need further exists for an oil-extended OBC composition with low, or no, tack when exposed to elevated temperature for an extended period of time.